With the increasing popularity of mobile devices having image-capture functionality, including cellphone devices, handheld devices, handheld computers, smartphones, and PDAs, there is a need for improving the user experience by allowing quick access to the image-capture functionality of mobile devices while also preventing accidental and/or unauthorized access to other functionalities on the device.
Mobile devices with cameras often have a locked mode to prevent accidental or unauthorized access to the device. However, in many situations it is desirable to capture a photograph or video without needing to unlock a mobile device (e.g., by using a key combination, entering a personal identification number (PIN), or using fingerprint recognition) in order to quickly and spontaneously “capture the moment.”
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies to allow mobile device users quick access to a subset of image-capture functionality in order to quickly capture images, while not allowing access to other mobile device functionalities, including access to private information on the mobile device.